Reprieve
by The Moonlight's Marionette
Summary: Yaoi. Lemon. Zukaang. To want something you can't have is to hurt yourself reaching for the unattainable or to hurt yourself resigning to life without it.


**A/N: Um I wasn't sure if to make this a one shot or include in the Zukaang novel I'm writing. Not sure yet but let's tentatively call this chapter 1. This took a lot out of me *phew* still feel awkward about posting R rated stuff but meh. It ties in so okay. Tell me if you like it :D**

**Ages :Aang – 18, Zuko – 21**

* * *

It was triggered by the most unlikely of reasons and by the most _unlikely _of persons.

It'd been five years since the defeat of the Fire lord Ozai.

Zuko was still in the process of redeeming the Fire Nation in the eyes of the world, and Aang, the Avatar, was right beside him, offering unwavering support through the years. On this particular night, they were at a reception that was being held after a long and ineffective meeting with the Earth Kingdom.

The celebration was nothing more than a courtesy, thrown after every meeting to further forge a sense of trust, yet it would look suspicious if they were not in attendance, so off to the side sat the Fire Lord and Avatar, appearing deep in meaningful conversation. Of course, the two young boys weren't speaking about serious topics. One might think they were, but they were old friends, past the rigidness of formalities and too used to these stuffy parties to enjoy them.

Aang was especially uninterested and restless, and had taken to guessing the color of everyone's underwear. Zuko snorted with stifled laughter beside him, hiding his smile with his goblet.

They sat close together, shoulders touching. It was necessary to keep their undignified conversations to themselves.

Aang had been doing most of the talking in an effort to stave off boredom and not fall asleep, but when Zuko interjected in an effort to add something, his voice came out as a soft whisper. "Huh?" Aang cocked his head and leaned a bit closer. Zuko motioned to his throat, sore from all the talking he did over the last couple of weeks, his lips still mouthing quiet words. He was about to tell him he couldn't hear a word of what he was saying when Zuko suddenly tugged on his collar to pull him closer, and spoke directly into his ear. It was an unexpectedly pleasant sensation. Something like – dare he say it, a shiver – ran down his neck and goosebumps rose all over his skin. The older boy had told him something about a toupee that seemed to have a life of its own and Aang laughed because it was something he would normally laugh at, but his brows were scrunched in confusion.

What happened to him just then? What was that?

Rubbing his arms, he pulled his cloak tighter, determining the cold night to be the cause, and started up another playful conversation to get rid of the feeling. But when Zuko spoke into his ear again, he shivered yet again, his face turning pink.

"Are you all right? Had too much to drink?" A warm whisper, tickling his ear. Aang barely stopped himself from reflexively clamping his hand over his ears. He shook his head. He was sober. So sober that he knew it couldn't be that he was cold. It was Zuko's voice, he realized. He'd heard Zuko talk many times. They shouted, cursed and threatened each other countless times in the past when they were enemies. Even when Zuko was teaching him Fire bending they spent days together chatting. What was going on?

It was new and confusing and Aang was about to excuse himself under the premise of remembering something he had to do, when Zuko started talking to him again.

Very suddenly he was hot, his body went numb. Sinking into his chair, he could only listen to Zuko's voice as it seeped into his body. Why was this so different now? Why was it making his body ache?

In his ear, it was unusual. Deeper. Softer. Attractive. It reminded him of the strangest things; the rustle of clothing in the darkness, the sound of sandals sliding over a polished wooden floor… and the comparisons were progressively getting worse, until his train of thought was going down the, 'is this how he sounds when…' road and he decided that it was time to take his leave.

You would think that would've been the end of_ that_ but no. He thought about it constantly, remembering it in the most_ inappropriate_ of situations. He was embarrassed and ashamed about the reaction it always caused and the fact that he purposely recalled it to experience said reaction. About his unconscious habit of seeking him out to talk about nothing in particular, as long as they were alone so he could immerse himself and let him mind wander... He prayed Zuko didn't notice. To further ensure that he didn't, he strengthened his resolve and tried to banish these thoughts from his mind.

That wasn't going too well. They were all at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se, having a get together for his birthday. It was an invitation Aang could not refuse. He simply didn't have a good enough reason to. _Oh I can't go because if I see Zuko I'll think about him doing obscene things to me. So yeah you guys go ahead and have fun though._

Aang smacked his hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face in was mingling with everyone, much to his relief and dismay. His eyes would occasionally fall lazily upon Aang, although he was in conversation with others. His stare was penetrating, laced with many things the younger boy couldn't figure out. It made him fidget with his cup and avoid eye contact.

They all had tea, but Sokka had sneaked a hint of something stronger in all of the boys' – for a little extra fun. Aang didn't refuse the stimulant. He needed it if he was going to survive this night in one piece, but not being a proficient drinker, his head was spinning after just 2 cups.

Sighing heavily, he sneaked out the back to get some alone time to calm himself.

The alley was dark, a crescent moon hardly enough to light all its crevices. Aang took a deep breath, unbuttoning the top buttons of his robes to let the night air touch his skin. If he stayed here he might make it through. But this was another one of those _inappropriate _times when he thought of Zuko's raspy voice, assaulting his ear. Talking at first… then laughing… then moaning.

He didn't hear him come outside.

"Boo," Zuko said, intending to scare Aang to see him flustered. It worked. At that moment, Aang was so into his thoughts, his hand had been sliding lower without him being aware. He jumped, mortified at being discovered.

"Z-Zuko, what're you doing?" Aang was obviously uncomfortable. Zuko was close. Very close.

"Nuuthing," he replied, resting his hands to either side of Aang's shoulders and pressing their foreheads together, prohibiting escape.

"Umm…"

"Why're you out here a-alone?" Zuko asked softly, his words slightly slurred.

"You're too close," Aang said matter-of-factly, giving him a bored look. He was trying to gain control over a situation that was going to hell in a basket by playing it down as he usually did. This could still be interpreted as a friendly distance right?

"I know. I'm doing it on purpose to make you squirm. Think I didn't notice?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his hair falling wonderfully into his eyes. Aang blushed.

He'd been found out. Zuko knew! He laughed nervously. "What are you talking about Zuko? You're drunk. Come on, let me get you some water."

"I see how your face turns whenever I do _this_," he whispered the last word into Aang's ear. He was shifting his weight from one foot to another, the smell coming from him told Aang he'd spiked his tea too much. He ground his hips against the younger boys', pinning him to the wall behind them, moaning into his ear.

"You like that?"

Aang made a strangled cry like a wounded animal. He could get away if he wanted to. They were both aware of that. But did he want to? This was the stuff of his imaginations being brought to life. The real thing was so much better.

_This is wrong. We're friends and both boys! This could cause serious trouble._ "S-someone could see us." It was not what he should have said but it was what he was thinking.

"So what?"

"So…"

"Stop?" Zuko challenged, easing his body off Aang to look into his eyes. The young Avatar didn't know if it was the intensity of the moment or if Zuko was intentionally radiating heat, but now that he was gone Aang's body felt cold. He could now see a few of the emotions in his stare; fear, desire, uncertainty… If he was looking for Aang to stop them both from falling he would be disappointed. This was what he was always thinking about, imaging in the dead of night when his body craved something. Wondering how far Zuko's seductive voice could take him, could push him.

"No." He pulled him closer, earning malicious smile that made his heart jump. Zuko nearly fell untop of him with the force of which Aang had pulled him, his head buried in the crook of his neck.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I-I don't know." Aang's brain was trying to get him to stop this madness before it was too late. The small alcohol high he was feeling made his body buzz as Zuko started swaying side to side, rubbing the lower half of their bodies together.

"Talk- talk to me. Whisper in my ear…"

Zuko tilted Aang's head back, biting his ear. "And tell you what?" It was rough, sexy, commanding. Aang was harder than ever by now, and every time Zuko moved he gasped at the pure pleasure of it.

"Ugh, anything, anything," he hissed.

"Anything?" He licked the outside of Aang's ear, snaking a hand up inside his shirt and brushing over a hard nipple. He felt him shiver badly. "Ahh!" Aang felt the shock right through his toes. He had never felt so good, never been so turned on by another person.

He swallowed, Zuko's hand reaching between them and releasing his erection and his own into the cool air with surprising deftness considering he was supposed to be drunk beyond reason.

He pushed his forefinger and middle finger into the younger boy's mouth, generously coating them both with saliva. "Look." Aang obeyed, looking in fascination at Zuko's manhood, twitching in anticipation. He watched, embarrassed but aroused as he thrust upward, sliding them together. Aang moaned loudly. Zuko covered his mouth quickly.

"Shh…" he soothed. "Does my voice turn you on that bad? You're surprisingly naughty for a monk."

Zuko increased the pace and pressure, the slick member rubbing on each other, squeezing the younger boy's jaw.

"Guhh, Aang, your cock feels so soo good s-shit. Mmm. Tell me if you like it ok…" he breathed in his ear, sliding his tongue inside.

"I… like it." His dirty talk felt as good his slippery fingers, massaging the head of his swollen erection.

"Yeah?"

"Yes… yes… yes," He was moaning, loudly but he didn't care. His breathing had turned shallow, his cries muffled in Zuko hand once again.

There was so much he wanted to ask Zuko. How did he feel about him? Why was he taking this so far? Was this a lapse of judgment or something he'd been longing for, just like Aang was?

He gripped Zuko's waist as the familiar sensation came up from his toes and his legs turned to jelly. He came hard, biting on Zuko's hand without concern – he could take it – Zuko following a moment later. They were still breathing hard, catching their breath together, when Zuko did something that Aang thought would answer all his questions; he angled his head and kissed him softly.

There were no answers to be found as he would come to see. 


End file.
